


Got Your Six

by ShadowSpires



Series: Countdown to Clone Wars 2020 [8]
Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: (eventually) - Freeform, Multi, Shameless Smut, clones have a relaxed and open sexual culture
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-01
Updated: 2020-02-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:21:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22506229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadowSpires/pseuds/ShadowSpires
Summary: Aayla is surprised and a bit worried by the sudden appearance of Obi-Wan's commander at her door. She's even more surprised by what he has to say, especially about her commander.
Relationships: CC-2224 | Cody/Obi-Wan Kenobi, CC-5052 | Bly / CC-2224 | Cody, CC-5052 | Bly / CC-2224 | Cody/Aayla Secura, CC-5052 | Bly/Aayla Secura
Series: Countdown to Clone Wars 2020 [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1612177
Comments: 16
Kudos: 220





	Got Your Six

“Sir,” Cody says, and Aayla has no idea why Obi-Wan’s Commander is here, at the door to her quarters well after the end of her duty shift. Nor why his presence doesn’t feel serious, like she assumed it would when she answered the door so late, but curious instead, and anticipatory and a little bit full of mischief — she sees why he gets on so well with Obi-Wan.

“Commander?” She asks in reply. “Can I help you with something?”  
  
He gives a little ‘maybe’ shrug and tips his head towards her door. “Maybe. Permission to speak freely, sir?”   
  
“Of course, Commander. Cody,” she modifies, gesturing him in, wondering vaguely if he’s having a problem with Obi-Wan he doesn’t feel he can address with the man? Last she saw, the two were like a well crafted machine, but problems could spring up in the most unexpected of places.   
  
“Thank you, Sir,” he says, stepping in and letting the door slide shut behind him. He pulls off his helmet and it’s still always a little bit of a shock — when she gets a good look at one of the men who aren’t _hers_ , who’s features she hasn’t identified as being as unique in their own subtle ways as their Force signatures — how _identical_ they all are, for such _different_ men.   
  
But the scar around his eye is stark and bold, crinkling a little in the middle right now as an emotion she hasn’t learned to read on him yet simmers in his eyes.

But the lines around his eyes are also deeper than her Bly’s, and she makes a mental note to check in with Obi-Wan. If his commander is looking so worn, Obi-Wan has definitely been running himself ragged again.

Maybe she’ll see if she can take Anakin off his hands for a week or so, give him one less battle to fight.

She knows he loves his Padawan. She also knows that if she was stationed with Quinlan all the time, both of them would be begging for some time apart.

And she would always enjoy more time with their outgoing young Padawan. Ashoka was a challenge, but a rewarding one, and Aayla remembers fondly the times she has gotten to work with her.

She turns to set down the lightsaber she had unconsciously taken with her to answer the door in case she needed to run off somewhere to put out one fire or another. When she turns back, to offer Cody something to drink while they speak, she is mildly startled at how close he is, eyes intent on her.

“Cody?” She asks, the tips of her lekku curling up unconsciously in surprise at his proximity, and a little bit of uncertainty of what brings him here.    
  
Personal, she is now sure, but they honestly have rarely interacted, and she isn’t sure what she can do for him.    
  
His eyes snap to her lekku, narrowing in consideration, then back to her face. He slides a half step back, giving her more space, reading the surprise more clearly than most non-twileks do.    
  
“Sir,” he says again, and whatever that was is still in his eyes, in the tiny curl at the corner of his lip.    
  
“Aayla,” she says almost before the impulse registers. Something about this feels too... something to want him to address her that way, to want the constant reminder that him and all of his brothers are under their command. “If this is to be a personal conversation.”    
  
His eyes brighten, and the lines around his eyes deepen further in a subtle smile.

“Aayla,” he says, something like the liquid silk of Obi-Wan’s accent curling into his voice around her name.

It makes her shiver, lekku twisting just a tiny bit at the tips. The tiny thrum of heat is an almost unconscious reaction to that voice and the very pleasant memories it stirs. She and Obi-Wan had several very pleasant interludes over the last couple of years, and he always said her name just like that. With the deeper, rougher tones of Cody’s voice it’s different, enough to shoot tingles of heat through her, settling low in her belly.

_ Down girl, _ she reminds herself, amused at that reaction. Oh, he’s physically attractive, and she doesn’t deny that. Knows enough about him from Bly and Obi-Wan to know he’s also a good man. But she doesn’t really think he’s here to proposition her.

…Though she would almost be willing to classify the look in his eyes as  _ heat _ .

“Bly is one of my closest brothers,” Cody says, instead of almost anything she is expecting. “We weren’t batchmates, but we went through training together.”

Her lek uncurl and pale a bit at the base as she leans forward, concern swamping her. Bly? He’s here to talk to her about Bly? Is her Commander okay?

“Yes?” She prompts perching at the edge of her little desk, waving Cody to sit at a chair of her equally small table. “Is he... okay?”

Maybe he’s not here for help with Obi-Wan, but to intercede with her for something on Bly’s behalf? But what could he think he couldn’t come to her directly for?

Cody waves his hand in a casual gesture he  _ definitely _ picked up from Obi-Wan, and sits, leaning forward, elbows on his knees. He’s definitely on the edge of noticeably close, but even the General’s quarters on the ship are very compact...

And it doesn’t feel uncomfortable. Just… close, and a bit warm. Intimate?

“He’s fine.” The smile at the edges of Cody’s mouth twitches a bit wider, fond and a little…  _ hungry? _ “Has he told you anything about Command training?” 

“Enough that I am fully aware of the extent of his skills, and the additional diplomatic and specialized training you Commanders all received to work closely with Jedi,” she says, puzzled but relieved. That last training had been a mixed bag of things she was still working through with him. Non-Jedi should not be allowed to teach about Jedi, it ended up leaving people with all sorts of weird ideas about them. 

Cody laughs a little, leaning a bit further forward, dropping his voice and getting closer, like he has a juicy secret to share. 

“So none of the  _ fun _ stuff,” he drawls, voice low and eyes focused on hers. “The things we got up to after lights out and training was done.”

That… she can’t quite help the way her eyes widen and a flush sweeps down her lekku, deepening the subtle patterns. That conjures some very  _ specific _ images. 

Really extremely alluring ones, to be honest. Jedi aren’t  _ monks _ , careful about emotional Attachment or not. Sex is a bit of a different story, for all that’s not well known outside the Order. 

She is also very aware of the relaxed sexuality of the clones, the bonds they’ve formed, and the way sex is both as casual as a handshake and as meaningful as a vow, depending on the circumstances. 

The picture of Cody, of Bly, and Wolffe, who went through training with them, she knows, all  _ together _ , in training and after, is… 

Wow. 

“No,” she manages, keeping her voice even with an effort, though she can’t corral the way her lekku flush even deeper and curl restlessly at the tips. “He hasn’t mentioned that.” 

And yet she still doesn’t know why he’s here, despite the fascinating images he’s seen fit to present her with.

“Shame,” his grin grows sharper. “It makes for a good story.” 

“Why are you here, Cody?” She asks bluntly, a little abrupt, confused. He’s talking around the point, and she gets enough of that from Obi-Wan. 

“Because Bly is madly in love with you, and if you’re not in love with him I’ll eat my own boots, raw. You two aren’t exactly subtle. But he hasn’t had the same… object proof as I have that Jedi aren’t as hung up about sex and emotions as we were taught.” 

She coughs, choking on air. Well! Two can play that game, apparently. 

Also, Obi-Wan is absolutely sleeping with his commander, Quinlan owes her 500 credits. 

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hi on Tumblr at shadow-spires!


End file.
